To increase fuel economy, many vehicles have been switched over to front wheel drive so that the vehicle engine's weight can be over the main traction axle of a vehicle. To further increase fuel economy, many front wheel drive vehicles utilize a transverse mounted engine and transmission. To provide improved performance in inclement weather, many vehicles have selective four wheel drive capabilities. Typically in most front wheel drive vehicles with four wheel drive capability, the transmission powers a front differential. Torsionally downstream of the front differential is a power takeoff unit (PTU). The PTU couples the front differential with a prop shaft extending longitudinally to a rear axle and differential. To maximize fuel efficiency in selective four wheel drive vehicles, it is desirable to torsionally not only cut off the rear axle from the vehicle engine, but additionally cause the propeller (prop) shaft and most of the PTU to stop rotating. For quickest actuation/shift time for the demand of four wheel drive, the PTU requires some type of hydraulic actuation from a pressure source. Typically, it is not desirable to use the transmission pump as a source of pressurized fluid since it is expensive to increase the capacity of the transmission pump and because of the hydraulic line routing required between the transmission and PTU. It has been customary that the PTU hydraulic actuation be supplied by an auxiliary electric pump so that the coupling and uncoupling of the prop shaft from the vehicle engine can occur when the vehicle has previously been in an uncoupled condition. It is desirable to provide an arrangement of a vehicle wherein a pump for the PTU can be placed torsionally downstream of the coupling/uncoupling mechanism while still not requiring an auxiliary electric pump. It is also desirable to provide the pressurized hydraulic fluid necessary for the coupling function without utilizing the hydraulic pump typically associated with the transmission.